HOTG Margo's story
by despicme95
Summary: Find out how Margo became an orphan, came to Miss Hattie's and meet Edith and Agnes for the first time.


DM History of the girls: Margo's story Part 1

In the hospital. A young pale looking woman had just given birth to her baby. ''May I see my baby'' the woman whispered weakly. ''you have a girl madam'' r the midwife replied handing over the baby. The woman smiled at her new baby girl. Whispered ''hello my dear sweet little Margo'' kissed her seconds before her eyes closed and her breathing stopped.

''She's dead ' the midwife mourned 'What a tragedy looks like another one for Miss Crattie'' . She wrapped Margo up in a scrap of pink blanket and put her in the delivery room. Then left to make a phone call. When she was gone Margo opened her mouth and roared with all the force of her baby lungs. If she'd understood she was a orphan loved by no one. She would have cried even louder.

When Margo was five (five years later) she found herself in a dormitory with lots of other staving girls. there were boys too but boys and girls were kept separate in this workhouse/orphanage owned by Miss Crattie . All the orphans lived on bread water and thin watery porridge that some of them called gruel. One day the orphans were so hungry that they decided to do something.

In the girl's side the girls were voting who should ask Miss Crattie for seconds. ''You ask her Margo'' the other girls encouraged . ''Me?'' Margo gulped. So clutching an empty bowl and her heart thumping in her chest. Margo slowly made her way towards Miss Crattie. ''Please Miss Crattie' she begged 'I'm so hungry I want some more''. ''More? Miss Crattie shouted ''There is only enough to serve each of you one helping of food per breakfast lunch supper per day How dare you!.

She was so angry she wacked Margo with the gruel ladle!. ''You are no longer welcome here!'' she finished. She then left went to make a poster. It simply said:

GIRL FOR SALE. ONLY £1!

Five minutes later an obese woman with brown hair curved in tight bands large heeled shoes a pink cardigan with a pink-gem brooch and a magenta skirt. ''Hello Crattie' she said 'I saw your poster saying you had a girl for sale and

DM History of the girls:

Margo's story Part 2

I wondered if she'd be worthy enough for selling cookies''. [Miss Hattie needed a girl for selling cookies to make money for her and she wanted that to look worthy] ''The girl's name is Margo Hattie'' Miss Crattie replied. ''May I see her please? Miss Hattie asked her sister.

Miss Crattie called Margo over and soon she appeared. ''Yeah she looks worthy enough' Miss Hattie said grimly 'I'll take her'' She handed her sister a pound then said ''Come on Margo let's go'' and led her towards a red car. Margo climbed into the car and wondered if Miss Hattie's place would be any better or worse.

Soon enough Miss Hattie stopped the car outside a friendly looking tall house with a sign over the gate reading ''Miss Hattie's HOME for GIRLS''. When they were inside. Miss Hattie said ''Now Margo your job will be to deliver cookies each day so you will need to wear something smarter than those old rags so come and take your pick of new clothes''.

She led Margo to a cloest that had of trunk full of old clothes her family had grown out of. Margo chose a black T-shirt with The Lorax on it a greenish brown jacket a navy and purple plaid skirt white socks and red converse trainers. She smiled slightly as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked

a lot more smarter in those new clothes than her rags when she lived at Miss Crattie's and the socks and trainers meant that she would no longer have to worry about cutting her feet on sharp grounds. The only things she had left from Miss Crattie were her glasses she had been prescriptioned with because she was revealed to have sight problems and a hair tie [to make her hair into a ponytail because Margo liked her hair like that ] that one of the girls from Miss Crattie's had kindly given her.

That night Margo also had to chose what to wear for sleeping. She chose an olive green night gown with the number 87 on it and black and red at the sleeves and bottom.

DM History of The girls Margo's story Part 3

Next day Margo started delivering cookies for the first time. There were several different flavours. Minty-Mints Choco-Swirlies Coconuties Caramel-Clumpies and Toffee-Totes. One day before Margo even set off the deliver the cookies. Miss Hattie said ''Now Margo you won't have to deliver cookies on your own for much longer''. ''Why not?'' Margo asked. ''Because I've got someone to join you. I'm expecting then today''.

Just then the front opened and a girl who was much younger than Margo walked in carrying a suitcase. She had light blonde shaggy cut hair freckles on her face . A striped pink knit cap with ear flaps and tassels and a matching sweater. She also had a red skirt dark purple leggings and white boots.

''Margo this is Edith'' Miss Hattie said. ''She's new here she will be sharing your room and she will be joining you to deliver cookies. Margo and Edith then left to deliver the cookies. While they were out Margo asked ''Edith what happed? why are you moving into 'Miss Hattie's Home for Girls'?. Edith shrugged chewed on the tassels of her knit cap and said quietly ''My dad killed himself driving while he was drunk and my mum's in hospital with breast cancer''.

As time went by Margo discovered that Edith was quite troublesome like when it rained sometimes Edith liked to jump into puddles and Margo would get splashed. ''Edith stop it!'' she would say and Edith would just retort ''What? I'm just walking'' and then stick out her tongue behind Margo's back.

One day Miss Hattie broke some sad new to Edith that her mum had passed away last night. This was too much for Edith. Would she be stuck with Miss Hattie forever? She started sucking her thumb and wetting the bed at night and often needed changing. But she grew out of all that as she got older and things were much better. The years passed then one when Margo and Edith were in their room. They heard the sounds of screaming and howling. then the door opened and in came a girl who looked two years younger than Edith. She had black hair tied right on top of her head with a red ponytail and blue overalls.

DM History of the girls Margo's story Part 4 [last part]

''Err hi'' I'm Margo and this is Edith'' Margo said ''Who are you? ''I'm Agnes'' the small black haired girl replied. ''Agnes what's your story for moving in here?. ''I was abandoned by my parents after being in a bad relationship with them and this woman found me and brought me here'' Agnes said quietly.

''Oh you mean Miss Hattie'' Margo replied. ''Pure evil that woman'' Edith muttered under her breath. Then Agnes continued ''Miss Hattie said I'm sharing with you''. ''So that's three of us then? Edith asked. ''Yes'' Margo replied.

The next day Agnes joined Margo and Edith delivering the cookies. But they didn't always meet their quota which upset Miss Hattie who would say ''We wouldn't want to spend the weekend in the Box of Shame would we? ''No Miss Hattie'' was always what the girls would answer.

They each wished to be adopted by someone nice who would love them. One day however the girls got an announcement that they were finally going to be adopted. They ran screaming and jumping for joy to their tiny room to pack their suitcases. ''I bet the mum is beautiful'' Margo said . ''I bet the daddy's eyes sparkle'' Edith said. ''I bet their house is made of gummy bears'' Agnes finishes .

The other two gave her a strange look. ''I'm just saying it'll be nice'' Agnes replied . In the lobby there was a tall bald man with a long nose dressed as a dentist. ''Girls I want you to meet Mr Gru he's going to adopt you and he's a dentist'' explained Miss Hattie. Agnes ran up to Gru wrapping herself around his leg. Margo introduced herself and the others ''Uh hi I'm Margo this is Edith and that's Agnes''.

The End


End file.
